doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:27ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |img = The_Simpsons_season_27.png |estudio_doblaje = New Art Dub |direccion_doblaje = Nicolás Frías |traductor = María del Carmen López |fecha_grabacion = 2015/16 |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2015-2016 |episodios = 22 |predecesor = Vigesimosexta temporada |sucesor = Vigesimoctava temporada }} La vigesimoséptima temporada de Los Simpson fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 27 de septiembre de 2015 y terminó el 22 de mayo de 2016. En Hispanoamérica, fue estrenada el 10 de abril de 2016 con la emisión de los primeros cuatro episodios, y posteriormente estrenando dos capítulos por semana como en la temporada anterior y concluyó el 12 de junio de 2016 con la emisión de los últimos tres episodios. El penúltimo episodio de la temporada, Simprovised fue preestrenado el 15 de mayo de 2016 (a la vez de su estreno en Estados Unidos) en versión subtitulada para coincidir con el evento Homer Live, un segmento de tres minutos al final del episodio donde Homero responde preguntas del público en una animación "en vivo". El episodio fue estrenado con doblaje al español el 12 de junio de 2016. Producción En esta temporada ocurren nuevamente algunos cambios de voz. * Jorge Roldán no pudo doblar al Jefe Gorgory en toda la temporada. La razón de su salida fue por cuestiones de salud, por lo que es reemplazado por Mauricio Pérez. *Alejandro Mayén a partir del episodio 7 dejó de prestar voz a Carl y Jeff Albertson por cuestiones de tiempo. Desde el episodio 7, es reemplazado por Erick Salinas en el papel de Carl, Emmanuel Bernal como Jeff Albertson y Manuel Campuzano en los insertos. Sin embargo, en los dos últimos episodios de la temporada Alejandro Mayén regresó a la temporada pero sólo a doblar los insertos. *Desde el episodio 16 de la temporada, se vuelven a poner los textos en español, cosa que no ocurría desde 2014. *A partir del episodio 18, Maggie Vera dobla la voz cantada de Lisa Simpson, siendo la primera vez que la actriz interpreta las canciones de un personaje principal de Los Simpson. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Voces Adicionales *Manuel Campuzano *Erick Jamel *Raúl Solo *Edson Matus *Roberto Gutiérrez *Sofía Huerta *César Garduza *Oscar Rangel *Nicolás Frías *Angélica Villa *Gerardo Vásquez *Erika Mireles *Emmanuel Bernal *Tania Becerra *Óscar Gómez Personajes episódicos Episodio #575: El Sueño de Todo Hombre (Every Man's Dream) Episodio #576: Siguiendo la Pista (Cue Detective) Trivia *Los gemidos de Bart y Lisa cuando se marean fueron dejados en inglés. *A partir de este episodio, el Jefe Gorgory es doblado por Mauricio Pérez. *En una escena se puede ver un fragmento de Doctor Dolittle, pero este fue dejado en su idioma original a pesar de que tiene un doblaje propio. Esto debido a que FOX desde hace unos años, dejó de doblar en sus producciones los archivo de audio y de video que no son de la serie. Episodio #577: Prohibido Fumar (Puffless) Trivia *Este episodio contó con la participación de Ángeles Bravo, a quien no se le ha escuchado en la serie desde la temporada 19. En este episodio interpreta a Jacqueline Bouvier y curiosamente se le escucha interactuar con Erika Mireles, quien interpreta a Patty y Selma. Mireles también fue voz de Agnes Skinner, personaje que era interpretado por Ángeles Bravo hasta la temporada 15. *El canto de cumpleaños para Jacqueline Bouvier fue dejado en inglés. Episodio #578: Halloween de Terror (Halloween of Horror) Trivia * A partir de este episodio se deja de traducir la expresión Halloween, hasta la temporada anterior se traducía como Noche de Brujas. * Durante la presentación de "Halloween para mayores de 17" hay algunos personajes que no son interpretados por sus respectivas voces. Con excepción de Moe y Mel Patiño, que fueron doblado doblados por sus actores originales. Curiosamente ambos se asemejan a la voz en inglés en la presentación. Episodio 579: La Casita del Horror XXVI (Treehouse of Horror XXVI) Episodio #580: Amigo con Beneficio (Friend with Benefit) Trivia *Este es el último capitulo donde Jeff Albertson, Carl Carlson y los insertos son doblados por Alejandro Mayén. Episodio #581: Lisa con S (Lisa with an "S''") 'Curiosidades' *Este es el primer capitulo donde Jeff Albertson, Carl Carlson y los insertos son doblados por Manuel Campuzano y Erick Salinas . *Este episodio fue emitido como el segundo capítulo en Azteca 7 cuando en el capítulo anterior fue emitido el primer capítulo de esta temporada. Episodio #582: '''Caminos de Gloria' (Paths of Glory) Episodio #583: La vida de Bart (Barthood) Episodio #584: La programación femenil (The Girl Code) Trivia *A partir de este episodio, Jeffrey Albertson es doblado por un actor desconocido. *En este episodio, Carlos del Campo regresa al doblaje de la serie doblando a Stavros tras más de 11 años de ausencia. Episodio #585: Obstáculos causados por la leche en adolescentes mutantes (Teenage Mutant Milk-Caused Hurdles) Episodio #586: Mucho escándalo por nada (Much Apu About Something) Canciones *''Alaben a Dios en las alturas'' **Interpretada por: Marina Huerta (Bart). Trivia * En este episodio, Barney Gumble es doblado por un actor desconocido a pesar de que Gerardo Vásquez dobló al director Skinner. Episodio #588: La mujer que moría de tristeza (Gal of Constant Sorrow) Episodio #589: Lisa la Veterinaria (Lisa the Veterinarian) Episodio #590: Las Crónicas de Ian y Marge (The Marge-ian Chronicles) Trivia *El título original es referencia al cuento de ciencia ficción llamado Las crónicas marcianas, sin embargo para el doblaje se adaptó el título como Las crónicas de Ian y Marge a pesar de que no hay ningún personaje llamado Ian. *Al final del episodio, Fox ha vuelto a colocar créditos de doblaje, lo cual había dejado de hacer en la temporada pasada. Sin embargo, este fue el único episodio de toda la temporada que los presentó. Episodio #591: La jaula de Burns (The Burns Cage) Episodio #592: Cómo Lisa recuperó a Marge (How Lisa Got Her Marge Back) Trivia *A partir de este episodio Maggie Vera dobla las canciones de Lisa Simpson siendo la primera vez que la actriz dobla la voz cantada de dicho personaje y no Nallely Solís. Canciones *''Arruinarme al Pasar'' **Interpretada por: Maggie Vera (Lisa) y un actor desconocido (Andrew Rannells). Episodio #593: Cañón Flanders (Fland Canyon) Trivia * En el gag de la pizarra de este episodio, Marina Huerta no hace la risa de Bart, solo menciona el texto de la pizarra. Episodio #594: Al mensajero con amor (To Courier with Love) Episodio #595: Simprovisado (Simprovised) Curiosidades * Alejandro Mayén volvió a doblar los insertos de la serie en este y el siguiente episodio debido a que Manuel Campuzano no pudo asistir a las grabaciones de los episodios, pero regresó en la siguiente temporada. * El episodio tiene dos versiones del último bloque, uno con la llamada en vivo de Homero al público y otra usada en retransmisiones donde las llamadas no son escuchadas y Homero sólo hablaba. Ambas versiones fueron dobladas, en Latinoamérica fue emitida la versión cambiada y en FXX en EEUU el doblaje de las interacciones de Homero y la audiencia. Episodio #596: El anaranjado es el nuevo amarillo (Orange is the New Yellow) Trivia *Este episodio fue emitido en Hispanoamérica 3 semanas después de haberlo hecho Estados Unidos, algo nunca ocurrido en la historia de la serie. Créditos Simpsonsueñohombre.png|Temporada 27x01 Simpsonsiguelapista.png|Temporada 27x02 Simpsoncasitaveitseis.png|Temporada 27x05 Simpsonvidadebart.png|Temporada 27x09 Simpsonmuchoapu.png|Temporada 27x12 Simpson27x16.png|Temporada 27x16 Simpsonjaulaburns.png|Temporada 27x17 Simpsoncanonflanders.png|Temporada 27x19 SimpsonMENSAJEROCONAMOR.png|Temporada 27x20 Simpsonsimpsovisdado.png|Temporada 27x21 Simpsonamarillo.png|Temporada 27x22 Transmisión Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Sitcom Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2010 Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca Guate Categoría:Series transmitidas por Univisión PR Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13